My Love For You Is Like a Wyvern
by TsundereGuy
Summary: Follow the growing romance of the sarcastic, stern Great Knight and the charming, wyvern lover in their relationship from how it starts to marriage and children? FredrickxCherche with mentions of other pairings as well.
1. Chapter 1

**YO DOODS! TsundereGuy with my first long chapter story on my favorite OTP FredrickxCherche. This will probably be between 5-10 chaps max (or as long as people want me to continue the story). Anyways on to the fic!**

"Alright you are all dismissed" Fredrick said to the new recruits he was training

"Yes Sir!" the recruits responded to the lieutenant of the Shepards.

Fredrick walked away from the training grounds and made his way to the mess hall. As he arrived he saw Robin as well as his wife Olivia enjoying their breakfast. He also saw other Shepards eating some of their breakfast as well. Stahl and Sully sat eating their breakfast after the couple finished their morning and Donnel as well. The Great Knight sat by himself away from the others. It had been two years since the end of the Plegia War and Ylisse was having peace at last. Many of the Shepards had settled down and began their new lives together. Fredrick then saw Robin head over to him.

"Good morning Fredrick. I trust that the training of the new recruits is going well?" the Grandmaster asked.

"They seem to have potential but I hope we won't have to use them anytime soon." The Great Knight sighed as he finished his breakfast.

"Well we might have too. Chrom wants us to be in the throne room for the Regna Ferox messanger, we might have another war on our hands." The Grandmaster said with a gloomy look on his face. 'Just when me and Olivia started on building the theater this happens' Robin thought to himself.

"Well we should go and see what Milord has to say". Fredrick said as he began to leave and drop off his plates. I trust you will head over there once you finish eating with Olivia?"

"Yes I will see you there.' Robin then headed back with his wife and finished his food as Fredrick headed to the throne room.

It was just as Robin had predicted, war was coming to the peaceful Halidom of Ylisse. They were on their way to Regna Ferox and arrived at the castle of the Khans. Soon the war council started with the was discussed from tactics to funding of the campaign. As soon as the Khans brought Virion out, something caught Fredrick's eye. Behind him was a beautiful woman wearing would appeared to be wyvern rider armor as well as a type of bonnet used by clerics. 'She's beautiful' Fredrick thought as he say her radiant face. On the other side, Cherche was having a similar response.

'Oh my, this man certainly has handsome features, I do wish to get to know him better.' Cherche thought to herself.

"Allow me to introduce the wonderful and Rossanne's treasure and-"

"Good day Milords, My name is Cherche and I am grateful for your help in our situation." Cherche said interrupting Virion.

"Well met Milady, we will try to help in any way we can" Chrom responded.

"Sire" A Regna Soldier came running into the the throne room. "A Valm fleet is seen heading towards Port Ferox and seems to be ready to invade" the soldier said out of breath.

"Damn we need to stop this. Robin gather the Shepards and head to the Port we need to see what the intentions of these Valmese" Chrom said.

"Right we need to head out. Fredrick please make sure Virion and Cherche are brought to the camp" Robin said leaving the room.

"Of course Robin" the knight said as Robin and Chrom headed out to to prepare for battle. "Now please if you may follow me Lord Virion and Lady Cherche we shall prepare you for the upcoming battle."

When the battle had finished, Fredrick went out to look for Cherche in order to thank her for helping him in the battle. He heard shouts of as he appeared closer. He saw Cherche practicing a style that he had never seen before. He was mesmerized by the way she handled her lance. After staring as what would seem forever he made his presence known.

"You have excellent technique Milady." Fredrick said as he approached the training seemed to be surprised as she let out a small gasp.

"A true gentleman would announce himself then hide behind training equipment" Cherche replied.

"My sincere apologies milady" Fredrick said with a small bow. "I did not wish to interrupt your training session. Especially when I was treated to such a wonderful display of skill." The Great Knight added with a smile on his 's face had a small tint of pink at the comment and smile.

"It's an honor to be praised by such a renowned and accomplished soldier such as yourself Sir Fredrick." Cherche said adding her own smile.

Fredrick soon also had a hue of red on his cheeks. 'Gods she truly has a wonderful smile' he thought to himself. He soon had that though removed from his mind and proceeded to ask her a question that was on his mind.

"The technique you used just now, is it a common style used in Valm?" The Knight asked.

"No. It's actually a style that has been passed down in my family for many generations" the wyvern rider responded.

"Then I feel I've wronged you by seeing such a private thing. I have no intention of stealing your family's secrets" the Great Knight then bowed once again. "I pray you forgive my accidental insolence, milady"

Cherche couldn't help but smile. 'He really is humble isn't he' she thought to herself. "Don't apologize. I don't mind sharing our traditions with my allies". She then suddenly had an idea that she hoped he would agree on. "If you're interested, I can teach you."

The Great Knight shuffled uncomfortably "I don't wish to impose on you or your training."

Cherche smiled again making Fredrick blush. "We fight for the same cause, it's in my interest to help you" she responded. "Who knows, one day you might use those techniques to save my life in battle"

Fredrick suddenly adopted a very stern look on his face. If anything was important to Fredrick it was protecting his liege and his sister, as well as his allies. "In that case, then yes." he responded. "I would like to learn would you know, milady"

Cherche smiled at him accepting the offer. "When shall we begin?" she asked the Great Knight.

"Let us begin now as you seem to have spare training weapons with you" He said as he pointed to the wooden lances and axes.

"Alright then let us begin" She said with a smile. 'Maybe this training won't be so bad after all' they both thought at the same time.

Meanwhile, a young man with dark brown hair was wearing a mask. He was also riding a wyvern was seen roaming the land. "Come Minerva" the young rider said to the wyvern." We must regroup with the others and change the future'. The wyvern let out a cry as they both headed into the distance.

**AND CUT! Hopefully you guys enjoy this as much as I had writing it. It seem a little rushed but I wanted to get straight into Fredrick and Cherche starting to see their relationship start. Also forgive e if they are a bit OOC, I just feel like they would act like any person would when they are attracted to another person. As always please review if you can. Favorite or follow if you are interested or loved the fic. I might not update as much since I'm going to Mexico for my cousin's wedding, so if I have wifi over there and can upload I will try. I will see you guys in the next chapter. Bye-Bye**

**TsundereGuy**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! BloodBorne has been taking all of my time. I'm glad that people are really enjoying the fic and now without further delay here is chapter 2 of **_**My Love for You is Like a Wyvern.**_

The campaign against Valm had begun. Many of the Ylisee forces were now on Valm after acquiring ships from Plegia. Frederick had been through some very interesting events over the past few weeks. From finding out that his lord's daughter from a distant future, to the even the recruitment of a Plegian dark mage known as Henry. Overall it was a really confusing time, but Frederick always looked forward to his training sessions with Cherche.

'She really is quite skilled with the lance.' The Great Knight thought to himself. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "I haven't properly thanked Cherche for our training sessions. Perhaps I should ask her what she would like as a gift. Maybe she would prefer silk, after all she does wear that bonnet of hers" Fredrick then proceed to head to the training grounds for his training session with said Wyvern Knight.

After another training session between the two knights, Frederick decided to give Cherche his thanks. "Cherche, I want to thank you for teaching me your family's fighting art." The Great Knight said with one of his smiles. Cherche felt her cheeks grow warm and kindly returned the smile.

"I hope you'll find it useful on the battlefield." Cherche responded. She noticed that soon Frederick's returned to his serious gaze. "Frederick, it would appear that something is on your mind. Would you like to tell me what it is?"

"I'd like to return the favor if I could" Frederick told Cherche. He was sure that he could ask Robin to help him acquire any of the silk or gold required to return the favor that is if there was any funds in the treasury.

Cherche thought about how the favor be repaid when an idea struck her. "Perhaps in the next battle, you can fight alongside me so I might observe how well you use my family's style." Frederick was taken aback by the request the Wyvern Rider.

"That hardly seems like a sufficient reward for you services. I was taught that a lady of your standing should expect gifts of gold or silk." Frederick replied. Cherche couldn't help but giggle at how flustered the knight got.

"Do I strike you as the sort to be satisfied with trinkets?" She responded with a smile. Frederick couldn't help but feel his face flush. Whether it was out of embarrassment or Cherche's smile he wasn't sure. Suddenly, Cherche began to laugh and was donned with a mischievous smile. "Why Sir Fredrick." She said playfully "If I didn't know better, I'd say you'd taken advice from Virion." Frederick suddenly returned to his stern look.

"Ha! I'd be dead in the grave before I'd take counsel from that ill-behaved scallywag and his wo-." Fredrick suddenly realized what he was saying about Virion. He also remembered that Virion was a noble but more important, a lord. Regaining his composure he tried to correct himself as he was taught to never back talk his betters. "Er, that is to say from Virion! LORD Virion of Rosanne who is a fine and outstanding member the noble people and a won-"Fredrick was suddenly interrupted by Cherche laughing holding her sides. 'Gods even her laugh is beautiful' Fredrick thought to himself. Hequickly shook his head to get rid of those thougts. Cherche on the other hand had another idea.

"Oh he's quite adorable when he's flustered. I wouldn't mind seeing this side of him' Cherche said slowly regaining her composure. "Oh shush. I know whay Virion is like." She suddenly became serious which seemed to surprise the Great Knight. "Yes, he was once my liege, but he lost his domains and is no longer a lord." Cherche suddenly looked up into the sky, setting her gaze on the clouds passing overhead. "I'm my own woman now. I can go my separate way whenever I choose to do so." The Wyvern Rider responded with a smile on her face. Frederick soon regained his smile, happy to see her smile with the smile he has come to enjoy seeing.

"And yet, you do not. You still remain here helping us liberate this country."

"Strange isn't it?" She replied with a smile.

"Why don't we call it a day seeing as we have advanced a lot in my training" Fredrick said beginning to clear up the training ground.

"Yes let us return after all we have a long day of marching tomorrow" the rider said. Soon they were both picking up all the equipment. When suddenly they both reached for the same lance and soon their hands connected. A tint of pink soon was placed on both of the knights faces as they recoiled their hands putting them aside.

"Ahem forgive me milady, I did not know you were also reaching for that lance." Frederick said with his face becoming even redder.

"N-no its fine it was my fault as well." Cherche said her cheeks flushed pink. Soon an awkward silence followed the moment. Frederick coughed as if to get rid of the awkward air and broke the silence. "Yes well I must be going. I have to attend a war conference with milord and Robin so I will be taking my leave" Frederick said with the blush still on his face. Hequickly bowed and made his way to the war tent. Cherche stayed behind and looked at the hand that touched the man she had come to admire. She smiled as a single thought came to her mind. "He really is adorable when he is flustered". Cherche said aloud as she went to go get Minerva's dinner ready.

_**Thanks for hanging all your support. I will try to update my stories but BloodBorne has a hold of all my time. I will try to write more of my stories when I take a break from the game. As always please favorite and/or follow the story if you haven't already. Drop a review if you especially liked it. As always see you guy's next chapter. Bye-Bye **_

_**TsundereGuy**_


End file.
